


Wait, what now?

by Morathi_Cain



Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [13]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, That's it, coming out to their friends, that's all the drama, their friends are noisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: This is a sequel to "Wait what?" ^^Ram and King managed to keep their relationship a secret. When it gets out, mayhem happens ;)
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer), King/Ram (My Engineer), Mek/Boss, TingTing/Tan
Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708738
Comments: 18
Kudos: 307





	Wait, what now?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I promised a sequel to "Wait what" and finally managed to write it. Sorry for the delay and I wish you lots of fun ;)

Wait, what now?

King was fucked. 

Not literally, sadly, but he knew he was fucked. Ram wouldn’t be angry, but he’d panic and then King would panic because he worried and ... 

It had been going so well. For weeks no one of their friends had known anything about their relationship. Neither the fact of Ram living with King, nor them being an actual couple. A real couple. Boyfriend and boyfriend. King still couldn’t believe it.

But now he’d fucked it all up. Just because he hadn’t been able to control his damn face. And because his friends had had this one moment of focusing on him with their one brain cell, right when he squealed at his phone, happy to have a text from Ram with a picture of him cooking. 

He had been at university all day and he was hungry and tired because exam time had been stressful. Since it was his last year, it was worse and Ram had finished his last exam today. Which meant he’d gone shopping to cook. To cook for his boyfriend. King.

Even after several weeks, the sound of those words still made King giddy and filled him with awe as if it was the first day. Because he was Ram’s boyfriend and if that wasn’t a reason to squeal and be happy, he didn’t know what was.

But he’d been too obvious, even for his friends, who hadn’t realised anything till now. He must have been too tired or too happy and why hadn’t they talked about something else? The weather maybe? No, instead they had looked at him, happily squealing at his phone as he’d sent back a heart-emoji. And they’d still stared at him as he’d started writing his overdramatic thanks to Ram. And then he had no phone in his hands anymore, surrounded by those people who were staring at his screen, leaving him looking into the void in front of him. 

“I knew something was up with him!”

“You didn’t know shit, Boss.”

“I knew, I tell you, Mek!”

“Doesn’t matter! Who is it?”

There was a moment of silence and King wondered if everything would go away if he simply stayed like this, unmoving and quiet. Maybe they wouldn’t even realise he was there?

“It’s Ram”, Boss finally said, his voice full of wonder, “And he’s in King’s kitchen, cooking dinner.”

King knew everyone was by now watching him, but he didn’t dare to look back, hoping the tactic of playing dead would actually help.

“And?”, Bohn asked.

“And King was just about to write a very dramatic ‘Thank you’ and ‘I love you’ as far as I can recognise it between all those emojis.”

“King?”

Now all of them stared at his phone again and King knew he’d lost. Slowly he turned towards them, his heart in his throat.

“Guys ...”

“Ram is in your flat?”

“Uh ... yes?”

“And he’s cooking for you?”

”Maybe?”

The dry look he received made him choke. Who knew they could all look like this at the same time? And have their wits together at the same damn fucking second? For once in all their friendship? Not King, that was who.

“Yes?”

A rather mean and knowing grin appeared on Bohn’s face: “Let’s go and check it out.”

“Yes!”

“Immediately!”

“Yes!”

“What? No!”

“Why not?”, Mek turned, finally happy he wasn’t the one being grilled about his boyfriend.

“Ram wouldn’t like that.”

“Oh”, Bohn laughed, “I bet he does. But seducing our friend with food? We definitely need a talk with him. And some food. Shall we buy some more? Ah, I could tell Duen!”

Oh no, not Duen. Please, everything but Duen and his group of friends, aka the noisiest people King had ever met. Right after his sister, of course. He still wondered how Ram survived with them, but maybe it was the same way he survived with his sister.

Before he could say anything else, he got dragged along between four very happy people and with way too much distance between him and his phone. If he could have only warned Ram! Luckily Ram wasn’t one to surprise King with being naked, otherwise, he’d have panicked way more than this. Waaaaaay more.

Suddenly his mind went to the freshly bought package of condom which might or might not still be in the bathroom. Maybe he still needed to get to his phone. Or to get to the toilet the second he entered their home.

Bohn got off the phone: “Duen and his friends are on their way. Seemed pretty surprised as well.”

Fuck. King resisted the urge to cover his face, but he couldn’t smother the groan. This would be absolute mayhem. More than mayhem. It would be complete horror and exactly what they’d wanted to avoid for those weeks.

Bohn put an arm around King’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

King swallowed: “It’s new?”

“So now he’s cooking and waiting for you at your condo on one random afternoon?”

“Yes? I mean, it’s not random, he’s finished his exams and has time and I haven’t ...”

King knew he was rambling and if he knew, Bohn would know for sure. And he definitely did, the way his grin widened. But there was also a serious note in this. Not much, but a bit.

“So he’s the one, hu?”

Not needing to as what this meant, King nodded, sensing a blush creeping from his neck to his face. Of course Ram had been the reason why he’d not been out so much during the last weeks and months. Even before they’d officially become boyfriend and boyfriend, when Ram had only been living with him, he’d preferred to go home. He hadn’t thought much about it with Bohn having Duen and Mek and Boss being a couple. But still ...

“Are we so bad?”

King snorted, finally feeling a bit calmer now. He was still fucked, but they’d survive it. Hopefully.

“Look at what you’re doing right now. Of course, you are.”

Bohn laughed: “No wonder you tried to stay hidden!”

“Not everyone has the need to shout too much information about his relationship into the world.”

“If that was supposed to be an insult, you missed by miles.”

King rolled his eyes before using his best puppy eyes: “Please let me warn him. He won’t go anywhere, I promise. But he’s going to have a heart attack like this.”

Now it was Bohn who rolled his eyes dramatically but gave King his phone back.

“Don’t tell him to run. We will find him.”

“Don’t worry”, King managed through gritted teeth, “I know you will. You’re all bloodhounds.”

“We are”, by now Bohn was giggling, “But remember, we love you.”

Well, that was at least something.

~~~

Texting Ram ‘They found out, are on the way, sorry *pray*’ had apparently helped a little bit, since Ram opened the door with a light panic instead of a full panic, wearing the apron no longer but instead an expression of long-suffering.

“Brother in law!”, Bohn greeted him, his arm still around King’s shoulder, which got eyed critically for a second. Not out of jealousy, but because Ram knew they had dragged his boyfriend, who was now facepalming.

“He was only cooking! What are you talking about?”

“You sent him a heart emoji. You never sent me one.”

Luckily for King, he was used those puppy eyes for years now and they didn’t affect him anymore.

“Idiot.”

It was too late to deny everything anyway, wasn’t it? King dared to look at Ram again, who stepped back to let everyone in, his whole body oozing some kind of reluctant acceptance, but also worry. The worry was directed at King, his eyes asking too many questions to answer them right here.

The crowd instantly occupied the living room, chatting away and looking around like the noisy bunch they were.

“I didn’t know you had so many plants!”, Boss shouted.

“Well, you’ve never visited me, have you?”

Boss pointed at Ram with a grin: “And now we know why you never invited us.”

“I ... what? Don’t draw the wrong conclusions, guys!”

He really really didn’t want to make Ram more uncomfortable than he already was, but he’d really liked to talk to him for a second before ...

The doorbell rang again, making King being the one panicking now. His friends were noisy, but Ram’s friends were meddling as hell. And he’d never been particularly interested in being the centre of their attention.

Ram opened the door, again, and soon their little flat was overcrowded by chattering and loud people. Their friends, King reminded himself, sweating by now.

  
“King!”

That was Duen and he was focusing on King through the room, his eyes kind of fierce. Duen wouldn’t be the one to fulfil the threat of the best friend, would he? King would have always suspected Ting Ting to do that, but now Duen was making a beeline straight through the room and King suddenly wondered if he was good enough for Ram and what if ... Bohn stopped his boyfriend in the middle of his path, wrapping him up in this tight hug, which made everyone around them barf from too much sweetness, but which was the perfect distraction. Mostly because Duen instantly melted into the embrace, forgetting King and his existence for a second. And one second was enough for King to sneak into the kitchen. 

He’d just arrived when someone grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the dog-room. He’d have known this grip anywhere and it was the only reason he didn’t freak out. Because the dogs ... but Ram was close, filling his whole vision and covering the rest of the room.

“Sorry.”

“No”, King took a deep breath, holding onto Ram’s shirt with the hand which wasn’t being grabbed right now, “I am sorry for leading them here. They saw your picture on my phone and instantly drew the right conclusion. We knew why we didn’t want to tell them, did we?”

He managed a crooked smile, relieved to see Ram rather bemused, besides his nervousness. He even gave King a gentle kiss to the forehead to show him it was alright. 

“Shall we deny it or accept our fate?”

This time he got an actual kiss on his lips with rather less tenderness than the one before. King kissed back, melting into Ram’s embrace the same way Ram melted into his.

When they parted, Ram leaned his forehead against King’s, his gaze intense: “I am your boyfriend.”

“Well”, King grinned, his worries slowly retreating, “Yes, you are. Definitely. And I won’t give you back.”

As an answer, Ram softened his grip on King’s wrist until he was holding his hand. King looked down, his toes curling thanks to the giddiness he was feeling.

“Well then, shall we?”

  
Ram nodded his nervousness by now growing again. But they’d get through this together, wouldn’t they?

In the end, they wouldn’t even have had another choice, but to be honest. When they opened the door, they were greeted by all of their friends, staring at them expectantly. 

King blinked stupidly at them, knowing Ram was doing the same. Finally, he lifted their joint hands: “Now you know.”

Cheering erupted and they got hugged and patted by several people, Boss rambling in his ear how happy he was for them. Ting Ting gave King a stern stare but seemed quite happy none the less. Probably because Tang was cuddling her in between. King didn’t even want to know more, seriously.

Duen needed to be held back by Bohn, but eventually, he seemed to relax. Maybe Ram had talked to him at some point, but he refrained from charging at King in any way and kept to staring at him instead.

“He can see Ram is happy”, Bohn later tried to console him, but King still wasn’t entirely convinced he wouldn’t be killed in his sleep.

“I’ll protect you”, Ram chuckled later, when they were finally alone again. Their kitchen was still a mess and King would need to care for his babies the next day, observing if every one of them had survived this attack, but they didn’t care for that now. King had done what was needed for the night, while Ram had been on a late walk with his dogs, but now they were ready to fall into bed. With countless cuddles, of course.

King splayed himself across Ram to get the most of it, snuggling into his neck with a satisfied groan.

“So good.”

Instead of an answer, Ram hugged him tightly, burying his nose in King’s hair who could have sworn his boyfriend was purring.

After a long moment of simple breathing, King lifted his head again, somewhat annoyed: “You definitely need to protect me. I don’t trust Duen in any way. He’s a sneaky one and would totally charm his way through murder.”

Another chuckle and King was happy, Ram wasn’t as protective of Duen as he’d been months ago. Probably because Duen had Bohn now, who was protective enough for ten people.

Ram pulled King’s head back against his shoulder.

“Your friends are annoying”, he murmured.

“Pff, we knew that. And your friends are just as annoying. Wish we could send them to the moon, seriously.”

Another chuckle vibrated through King’s body and he felt himself relax even more. Fingers gently kneaded his back muscles and once in a while he peppered a few kisses to the skin he could reach.

If they fell asleep like this, exhausted but content, the lights still on and some food forgotten on the counter, it was no one else’s problem but theirs. 

the End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know if you like it ^^


End file.
